


Resolution

by NeoDiji



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Humor, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Roy can't give up his favorite pastime, and he certainly can't do it for an entire year. No matter how Ed bargains.There is no equivalence.





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.
> 
> Originally posted in 2007. Unbeta'd and unchanged from original post.

"What's your resolution?"

The Flame Colonel looked up from behind his desk where he was diligently – held at gunpoint – scrawling his signature on some important looking documents. They only looked important; he had no idea if they really were since he had no time to read them and ascertain their so-called significance. "What in the world are you talking about this time, Fullmetal?" he drawled, the lazy way the words fell from his mouth mirroring the unconcerned motion of his pen. A jab of Hawkeye's pistol reminded him of his priorities.

"Sir, you can talk to Edward after you're done with your paperwork."

Roy slumped in his seat; his first-lieutenant was being bossy again. "Surely it couldn't hurt if I talked to him _while_ completing my work," he argued, finishing one particular signature with a flourish.

Lieutenant Hawkeye rolled her eyes. She was dealing with a petulant child. "That would only work if you could sign your name while focusing on a conversation. Something we all know you're not capable of, Sir, with all due respect."

Roy almost called her out for insubordination, but found he really couldn't. It was his tactic to latch onto any office gossip in favor of completing his paperwork; communicating with his men was so much more befitting his image as a Colonel than signing pointless documents. Hawkeye simply knew him too well, knew he was looking for any excuse to shirk his office duties. "Why is there so much this time?" he asked, the complaint barely covered with forced curiosity.

"Sir, this is simply the work you've been putting off all year. It's just that the deadline approaching is tonight, and you've yet to make headway with--"

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Ed interrupted, glaring at both military personnel before him. "Because I'm _not_ sticking around all day 'til Mustang's done signing his crap."

Roy's head shot up from his paperwork – an excuse to look up instead of at his desk! – and scrutinized the teenager. "What's this, Ed? Normally you'd be calling me 'that flame bastard' and throwing a tantrum about how _little_ we're paying attention to you."

Edward shook and clenched his hands into fists, closing his eyes and making a visible effort not to bash the Flame Colonel's face into the paperwork he despised so much. It would serve him right if it left ink-stains on his face. "Because," he spat, "I'm starting my New Year's Resolution a few hours early."

Even Hawkeye was intrigued, and Mustang felt himself relax slightly. "I see. And what would that be, Fullmetal?"

The younger alchemist continued glaring at them, but he knew the insufferable Flame Colonel would keep prying. "For your information, I've decided I'm going to try being nicer to you. You know, since you've helped us out so much in the past. _Equivalent exchange_ and all that. Thought it'd be good to start fresh. It wasn't like this was Al's idea or anything."

Roy narrowed his eyes, and he knew the woman behind him was fighting the chuckle that wanted to escape.

"And part of being nice to you is to – what was it Al said again? – oh yeah! Address you 'properly,' and that means I can't call you a 'bastard' anymore."

And Roy saw how hard it was for Ed to bite back the 'nickname' at the end of his speech, and how he fidgeted with the incomplete feel to their current conversation without it.

There was a long silence before Mustang tapped his pen against his desk and dashed the younger's hopes with, "Well, Ed, I hope you know I won't be returning the favor. I'm still going to call you short."


End file.
